Fallout: A world above Chapter one
by GideonPhalen
Summary: This ongoing story focuses on Gideon, a regular engineer, who has been selected along with 19 other people to scout the wasteland a task which is only done once every 5 years, and as they wander in to the unknown their liver change forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Once upon a time, they used to read us fairy tales, but that was back in the day now all they read us is book of knowledge and more facts to ever increase our aptitude. This is all he, the overseer, wants. When I was a boy they used to read us stories of hope, and prophecies, magic and men. It was simple easy, but when I grew up all of those amazing thought that I could rule all were replaced by dismay and sorrow, sorrow for what the world became. My name was Gideon, but that is long forgotten, now all I am remembered by is him or he, but my favorite is that. My story begins in vault 34.

My morning was dull just like every other, wake up to the same metallic selling, drink the same coffee, meet the same people. I was an engineer in vault 34. My current project was to build...Here it is...A…reactor, what is this reactor you speak of, a subatomic repulsion reactor, one that could power the vault for six thousand year, but that was in theory. "Hello, nice day today Gideon, No?" Oh no, it was the overseer, how I hated that man, something about his just pissed me of, maybe it was his shit smile of his happy attitude, or the fact that we were stuck in a vault underground because the world above was a shit hole and he had the audacity to be happy. "um, yeah, nice day…I guess", "Gideon?" "Yes" I said as I tried to work out a smile. "I need you to do me a favor", I stared at him with a slightly confuse look, "What is it", "well" he said, "We need another scout, and we, well have chosen you". As soon as he said that I felt all the blood rush from my face, for those of you that don't know the "scouts" are a group of people that go to the surface and well look around, kill things, and die. Scouts do one thing, find information and bring it back to us. Once every five years a scouting party goes up, made up of twenty people, and leaves for a year to find out how it going. Last time out of the twenty people only five made it back.

"Why was I chosen, what do I posses of value to help the team?" He then looked at me sternly and said "Your leader ship is impeccable, and you are amazing with a gun why would we not want you on the team?", "Well sir is was not what I expected I mean…shit…", "Gideon, you leave tomorrow, stop your project, and gather your gear, the team leaves at 0700, good luck." This was the last time I saw him alive.

I immediately walked back up to my room; I stared at a picture of my family and reminisced about all the good times we had back then. Vault 34 was an experimental vault in which a large mountain was howled out and inside a city was erected; full of buildings and the ceiling was a gigantic screen that changes to day and night. It was big enough that cars were used and trains took people to work, it was the size of Chicago, underground, it was a haven until one lone man decided to blow up part of the city with a bomb, not just any bomb but a small anti matter bomb the size of a pea. It destroyed half the city and caved in the part exploded, over millions of pounds of dirt fell on to 16 city blocks covering them up to five thousand feet deep at the worst parts. My parents we in their work places when it happened, it killed them along with fifteen thousand other people. I remember it like It was yesterday, I was sitting at home with my dog waiting to give my parent my report card, it was the first time in my life I made straight A's. I was so happy, then I heard the blast is sounded like a gunshot, I thought it was a muffler at the time so I continued to watch T.V, it was until I heard a knock at the door did it hit me what happened. I opened up the door to two cops, in the back ground I saw the city it was on fire and there was smoke everywhere, Vertibird flew overhead. The cops told me to sit down I started to panic, then they told me there had been an accident and that my parents were in the building next to the bomb. Two cops stayed over that night to watch over me, all I could do for the next five years was cry and cry. I was only eight at the time. Now I am 27 and they are still trying to dig up the rubble now this picture was all I had left of them. As I lay in my bed and stare at the ceiling all I can think of was the next day, the day when it all changes and I see the world above, as I start to dose off I rethink my entire life for the next year might be the year I die.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up to the annoying ass alarm clock, oh how this simple device has plagued humanity for hundreds of years. I look over to my alarm clock; great I didn't sleep in it was six fifty seven a.m. I slowly push myself out of my soft bed; I walk to my shower and get myself ready, a clean shave some freeze dried food and I was off, as I walked out of my block and down a long corridor to a train from there it took me to the city above. The train was nothing more than a long bullet that took us up to the city. When I got to the top of the city I hailed a taxi and left for the supreme gateway to the top. It was a large building with an elevator to the top. When I walked in I saw the other nineteen people, most of them were into their teams of five already. I saw layers, soldiers, accountants, medics and teachers. I was assigned group number 4 out of 5. As I made my way to the group underneath the 4 sign, thoughts flooded my head as to what they would look like who they are and what were their professions would be. When I got there I was relieve, what I saw was a ragtag team of mercenaries and soldier. Now I was a mercenary at the age of 16 to make money on the streets, which was before I went to college, But these people were hard core.

"Who the fuck is this kid?", I looked at him with a slight smile, "This kid is the commanding officer of this team?". He just stared as all the other team members laughed at him. "Now I wish to know who the fuck is this prick?", he replied "Montgomery, third infantry division sir." "Good Montgomery now what Is the rest of your names." I replied. "Corporal Summer sir.", He looked strong and a good fit for this team, "Next" I replied "I'm from the wolf dragons mercenary company, my name is hunt sir.". "Ok, you will be useful, what are your twos name. Then a skinny man looked at me, "Uhhh, I'm Jake and I'm a doctor." I stared them both down, "Ok, well them I am Gideon, I was a mercenary at one point and now I'm an engineer, I am great with a gun and I have been personally selected to lead this mission, our task force is as you know a combat group, our call sigh is delta 316. As you all might know our mission is simple once we reach the top we spread out, for one year we will traverse the waste land and link up communications with other vaults and graph the local population and meet the locals. This will be a non linear mission; we will meet the demands when the situation arises." Just then a man walks up to the elevator door and types in a code, the doors slide open reveling a glass elevator that leads up to the top of the city, we then are given the orders to move out. Once in the elevator the doors slam shut and we start to ascend, the way up is glass so it is a beautiful view of the city, you can still make out the city, it still has dirt and rock covering part of it but it is almost gone now. Once at the to the huge metallic doors slide open reveling a huge hanger with armored transports and virtibirds. Than a loud voice comes on,"Ok squads grab as much gear as you need, than take a vehicle and at 1100 we will move out." I make my way to the gun rack; I grab an M-16 and 9mm pistol and four extra clips for the M-16. "Hey Gideon.", "Huh?" I look over to see Hunt staring at a Type of armored vehicle. "Can we use this?" I give him a blank stare, "Sure." I make my way to the transport V.T.O.L and load my guns up, the entire hanger is about the size of a football field and is completely silent there is no talking; I grabbed a pair of experimental amour.

It sort of resembles a Hyabusa armor mixed with Power armor. As I walk over to the V.T.O.L I see the 19 other people, it is a strange felling knowing that most of these people won't make it back alive. I find my seat in the V.T.O.L and keep my gun between my legs, I talk to no one and no one talks to each other, the armored vehicles are locked on to the bottom of the V.T.O.L then the rest of my men make their way onto the gunship. I can hear the engines start up as people settle down in their seats.

This will be the last time I see the vault for now. As the back door to the gunship closed a sense of dread fills my heart. This reminds me of a history book I read in collage about a thing called"D-Day", I feel the same way those paratroopers felt as they were flying over Normandy. Everyone's reaction is the same silent; we all have x-13 armor on, no one talks no one expects what the area looked like, it looked like a desert. We fly for six hours, I look out the window to see a decimated city, I remember this city in a text book, I think it is called New York. When the gunship lands I see the others land too, it drops our vehicle, and we all stand up in unison, and like clones walking in to a pit of fire we are like new born babies in an unknown world we are cast upon this hell hole. I look at everyone. Then…We start to walk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sir, how long till we make it into the city?" said Montgomery. "I don't know." God, why me why, this was all that I could think of. We have been walking for about three hours now, we had lost contact with groups 1 and 5, so our group 4 and group 3 went out looking for them and, group 2, and well group two was eaten alive. We got a radio signal an hour ago from a man in group two, all he could say was a blood filled mouthed "Help" than static we found their bodies twenty minutes ago, they were torn to shreds, and their items taken, so obviously scavengers had picked them clean, which was a shock since we only had been on the ground for 2 hours. "Look Gideon" I looked over to see hunt pointing, there over the horizon was a mega city twelve times the size of our city back home in the vault.

"Sir, it is getting dark should we make camp here?" Summer asked.

"No, let us find a shack first, Summer."

"So Gideon, what were you doing in the vault?"

"Well Hunt, I was building a new reactor." I said.

"Shit, I was just at home having a drink when bam guess what you are going on a suicide mission, I was so surprised, and I just dropped my glass." I looked at him, Just his innocence, for being a mercenary he was pretty chill all in all, buy something about him was just secretive. Two more hours of no one talking and finally we come up to a house. "Summer and Montgomery you two take the sides, Hunt on me, Jake and Michel stay where you are." We slowly opened up the door it was empty outside and it was dusty and genuinely worn down. I looked at the team "Well guy welcome to our home." We slept the night away, we each took turns guarding and patrolling, occasionally we would hear gunshots and lasers, most likely other teams encountering enemies. I slowly open my eyes to a sun beam creeping in through part of the bored up windows, then a figure quickly passes by, I taped Summer and told him what I saw, we grab our weapons and peered through the window, "Gideon sir, I don't see a damn thing." I look out the window too and I don't see anything then we heard a thump coming from inside the house, "Shit!" Summer exclaimed. "Shhhhhhh, Summer." In the corner Hunt and the other three still sleep, Wait THREE! I slowly turn to see Jakes legs pulled around a corner. Slowly I walk over to the Doorway and Peak in, there is no one in the room, it is empty. My breathing increases my heart feels like it is about to explode. I walk into the kitchen; I pull out my M-16 and start to look through the rooms. When I walk out to the bed room there was a hole in the wall, we missed the hole in the wall…up ahead I can see tall creatures dragging Jake away, I then to see him start to struggle, they stop and drop him when one pulls out a sledge hammer. I take aim and in slow motion I take a deep breath and gently pull the trigger. "Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam." I unload ten rounds and take out six out of the seven. One picks up Jake like a toy. You know that oh shit moment when a ten foot tall beast throws a man twenty feet than charges you even after you shoot him six times in the chest, well that moment just happened and it is suck ass. But just before he got to me I hear multiple rounds, I could only count twenty before he went down.

"Holy, fuck" shouted Hunt, We than rushed to Jake, but he was dead his back was broken, so we checked to see if he was breathing and he was. "So what do we do Gideon?" Michel asked "The only thing we can do" I said. I raised my gun, and stared him in the face "Sorry"

"Blam."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It has been a day since the incident with Jake and the walk to the city, no one talked. It was a silent walk to the city, we were about another days walk away, but I could feel the tension rising amongst us. The walk was long with a couple of contacts along the way, and on top of that we had lost contact with groups four and five. It was officially just us in this lone wasteland.

"Ok, I can't stand this anymore" said Michel, "What the hell was that for, you just killed him, I'm sorry that I broke the silence but damnit Gideon, was that really necessary?" I just stopped where I was, and slowly turned to him, I couldn't see his facial expressions due to the helmet but I could sense anguish in his voice, then what he wanted, I spoke. "I shot him as I would have done to all of you, and I would expect any of you to do the same to me. He was a lost cause. All of you know that contact with the vault is lost for the next year, so tell me, if we did save him what would we do with him?" Michel pauses to think for a second as to what we could have done if we brought Jake along. "Well we could have found a doctor." Suddenly I lost all hope with this man, a doctor I thought, what the hell this guy was thinking? Well I can't blame him for being in shock after all he just lost a friend. Even though he just lost a friend he needs to think, you can't just wander around this hell hole with a preconceived notion that everything is going to be ok. *Sigh, well looks like this is going to be a long day.

"Sir?"

"Yes Montgomery?"

"Why haven't we seen any contacts yet? I mean we are about a two hour walk to the city limits and we haven't seen and creatures the only ones we have seen are at night."

"Well, maybe Montgomery we are lucky. Remember group 2 they died the day we landed."

Montgomery sighed and looked at me. "Alright, I guess it could be just those thing that killed Jake, I mean I can't fucking get those creatures out of my head, I have never seen anything like that in all my years alive, and how they fucking threw him twenty god damn feet away…how and what are we dealing with here sir?"

It was getting dark so I encouraged my team to move more quickly so we can get in the city before night fall, but with each step we took I could feel and ever increasing abyss growing in my heart. Was it what I did to Jake of was it the fact that whatever the hell they were creature were out there watching us waiting for their time to strike. We stopped for a quick piss brake and as I was waiting for Michel to return something caught the corner of my eye.

"Hunt, you see that?"

"What is it Gideon, you saw something."

"Yeah, over there to your twelve a clock."

Hunt then picks up his gun and adjusts the scope in the direction.

"Almost there…yep I see it to."

"You do?"

It was a strange figure smaller than the creatures the night before but this time it was on four legs like a bear, except it just continued past us. Than it made a loud yelping noise and ran off.

"Shit, umm Hunt I think we need to go, that thing was bigger than us and it was scared off."

"Good idea, I will go grab the rest of the group."

"Agreed."

Hunt and I never told the rest what we had seen. I hopped that we would forget about it, after all we were almost in the city by now and I thought it was irrelevant to our goal at hand.

But I still regret not telling them.


End file.
